Unexpected Turn Of Events
by dramoniefan224
Summary: Something you wouldn't ever expect out of Harry Potter. Must read!


**DISCLAIMER: NO, SADLY I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I JUST WRITRE FAN FICTION :D**

**UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENT**

**CHAPTER 1: CAUGHT**

"Harry, I think we need to tell your wife about us"

"I know we do, I'm just scared. Ginny is...Well Ginny is going to kill me"

"Yes, I know but its better if she knows than not"

Harry turns to his secret lover, his hands lightly caressing the lovers face. Leaning in he kisses softly. Sighing he gets up and starts to get dressed. Looking down at the bed he smiles softly and whispers "I promise I will say something"

The lover smiles in return and starts to get dress. There is a pop in the next room and they both pause, holding their breath and turning to look at each other.

"Shit"

Harry slowly walks out of the room, knowing that his wife of 5 years is currently in the kitchen preparing supper. Motioning his lover to the window, he walks into the kitchen. Placing the fake smile on his face, he reaches Ginny and places a soft kiss against her hair.

"Harry, I was just at Mums house, and something is going on between Ron and 'Mione. Mum is really concerned. Do you think you would be ok watching James without me tonight? We want to get to the bottom of this"

Ginny turns to look into her husbands eyes and smiles. Her heart starts hammering at the look in his face. Knowing there is something he is keeping from her. Not telling Harry that the time with her Mum was to discuss a possibility of divorce.

"Sure, my love. You know I don't mind being with James by myself. Maybe I'll take him to the park and let him run around with the other kids. He needs to learn that life is not just about magic."

Smiling Ginny turns and kisses Harry lightly on the cheek. She walks into the living room to apparate, knowing that her husband was just with another woman...

-  
Sighing to himself, Harry hears the quiet whimpers of his son. Walking into James room he picks up his son, with his emerald green eyes just like his and his mothers. He smiles at his son.

"Hello sleepy head, have a good nap did we? You hungry? Well lets just get you cleaned up and Daddy will get you something to eat"

Humming softly to his son as he changes him into fresh clothing and a fresh diaper James smiles up at him and coos. Laughing Harry carries him to the kitchen putting him into his high chair as he starts to prepare his food.

Another pop in the living room gives Harry a start, and his lover has returned.

"I'm sorry Harry I just can't stand being around her when I know you love me"

Sighing he pulls his lover into his arms and kisses softly. Not wanting to let go he sadly does. With his son in the next room he doesn't want him to see this.

"I was about to tell her but she went back to her Mums. Mrs Weasley is going to kill me also I know."

"And you don't think I wouldn't be giving anything up Harry? My child, my family. My parents are never going to talk to me again"

Returning to the kitchen Harry proceeds to finish feeding his son. After James is all fed and wiped up, he takes him back into his room, pulling out toys so he can have a few mins to think.

Walking back out to the living room he sighs, and sits back down next to his lover. As they start kissing softly, things start to get more heated, neither of them hearing the pop of Ginny coming back.

"I was just...**OHMYGOD**!" Ginny screams.

"**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR EFFIN MINDS! THAT IS SO NASTY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I WANT A DIVORCE**"

Storming out of the room, Harry is starstruck. Ginny runs into her sons room, whipping out her wand and whispers a command to pack a few of his things. Snatching him up she walks back out to the living room. Tears pouring down her face as she confronts her husband again...

"I knew you were cheating on me! I JUST KNEW IT! That's why I went to my Mum...But how could you Harry! I had no idea! **NO IDEA AND WITH MY BROTHER**?"

-  
ok ok i know what your thinking, wtf is wrong with this writer...Its different but just wait it gets better :D This is going to be a story like no other. Yes i know i'm differnt and odd. But hell, i'm american what can i say *shrugs* besides, you know someone had to be gay :D


End file.
